


Press

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">
<br/><b>Press</b>
<br/></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Press

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Press**   
> 

  
**Press**   


**By Shakespeare's Girl**

 **A/N: Prompted by my sister, Jane, for The Challenge. She wanted drabble-length kiss-fic with Angel and Joyce as mandatory characters. So I took my favorite moment between them-when he's pretending to be helpful over the groceries-and perverted it. Because I can. So, spoilers, although minor ones, for "Innocence."**

It's quick, just a few seconds when she's too stunned to do anything, a few seconds where he can take advantage of the grocery bag in her arms and press his lips against her frowning mouth.

He grins, loving the way her entire body tenses, fear rolling off of her in waves. And then there's anger. He grins even more, mashing their lips together hard enough that the fangs he's let slip out accidentally cut clear through his lip and nick hers. He grins and grins, knowing himself to be six kinds of a fool, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

With a grunt of disgust, Joyce drops the grocery bag and pushes him away.

"You don't understand, Joyce," he pleads, his entire body thrumming with the excitement that came when he got this close to the kill. "I'll die without Buffy. She'll die without me!"


End file.
